The Arrival
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Baby Randy comes into the world No flames please.


A/N: I don't own monsters inc.

Stella lay on her bed smiling, She had waited a long time for the happiest day of her life and it was almost here.. She rubbed the object under the blanket.

The egg had been showing signs of hatching and she couldn't wait . Although it hadn't happened quite the way she had planned, she was happy and a little worried..

"Come on little one, Mommy's waiting to meet you." Her slender lilac body protectively curling around the purple and blue shell. She could hear her little one trying to come out. Her excitement grew.

She had hoped her boyfriend Rick would be there to see his child enter the world. Being just barely an adult and on her own she would have a difficult journey ahead of her. Her family being so far way and not even knowing of the arrival of the event.

Stella yawned softly clutching the egg closer. The egg suddenly began to crack Stella's excitement grew, of all the things in her life she had wanted to be a mom was always on top of her list.

"That's right baby, come on out, Mommy's here come say hello" she encouraged her soft voice filled with love. She took a closer look as a hole appeared and a tiny hand was just visible. She resisted the urge to touch it. After all this was something the baby needed to do, that's what her mother had always told her. 'It makes for a better start in life'

Finally the hand fully emerged, followed by the child's other arm. Stella watched in concern as the child tried to free itself but became frustrated. The child let out what sounded like a frightened shriek and that was more than enough for Stella. She gently began to pick at the shell careful to avoid getting any of it in the babies eyes.

Finally, she was able to pull her son from his prison. The baby shrieked frightened but Stella's instincts were strong. She held him close rocking him.

"shh," She soothed. "Mommy's right here, Mommy's got you." The baby's cries began to soften as he sensed no danger and cuddled into his mother's embrace wrapping all four hands around her hand and looking up into her eyes for the first time.

Stella had never dreamed that such a tiny being could make her so happy and fill her heart with so much joy. In that moment, Stella was the luckiest monster in the world, with or without Rick. All that mattered now was her son.

She stared into the large pools of emerald green, he had his mother's eyes, He had some blue however like his father, but whatever he had to match Rick was irrelevant, the child was not his father.

"Such a beautiful boy, Mommy's precious boy." She cooed over the infant soon he began to fuss softly.

"I bet you're hungry, let's take a little walk to the kitchen and get you something." She got up careful not to move the baby around too much/ She stopped in the living room where she kept the bassinet and placed the fussy child inside and carefully guided it to the kitchen.

"one more moment little one. Your formula is coming. She reached her hand down to gently stroke his fronds. This seemed to comfort the child. When the formula was ready Stella picked up her newborn and patiently waited for him to drink.

"that's right Precious, you can do it, Mommy's here," After several minutes of trying the child succeeded. Stella smiled.

"I am so proud of you my little one, you give me such joy. I think I will call you Randall, yes Randall Matthias. What do you think?" The child wiggled happily as he finished his meal, making his Mother giggle.

"Randall it is then. The child yawned gripping his mother's hand and was soon asleep. Stella couldn't bring herself to put him down, He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she was going to hold on for as long as she could. That would be the way to show the child how much love his mother had for him. He would be able to feel it.

Soon though Stella began to tire and had no choice. She took Randall into her room and placed him in his crib. Just before returning to her bed, she kissed his head softly.

"Welcome to the world Randy, Mommy loves you with all her heart."

I hope you enjoyed this story, I wanted to make it into a 'baby Randy" series but my first Randall fic didn't go so well. Please take a few minutes to review and tell me what you think. No flames please, Thank you.


End file.
